Question: $ { {2} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {0} & {3} \\ {0} & {3} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}\times{-2} & {2}\times{0} & {2}\times{3} \\ {2}\times{0} & {2}\times{3} & {2}\times{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-4} & {0} & {6} \\ {0} & {6} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$